Percy Jackson Headcannons
by LeeRadl
Summary: Some may be short some may be long No matter the story Its a Percy Jackson Warning:Gay ships, genderbends, cussing DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR OF THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS BOOKS. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, EXCEPT MY OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson headcannon

Solangelo

Will turned the lights on in the Hades cabin and was his turn for inspection. He didn't expect Nico di Angelo to be there, on his bed, his computer on his lap. The volume was turned up pretty loud, he could tell what his boyfriend started watching. American Horror Story. The last time Will checked with what show he was catching up on, it was Supernatural. There was chips, cookies, and other kind of junk food scattered all across his bed. It looked like Nico hasn't showered in days. Will stared, horrified. Nico said that he was going to Hades because Persephone wanted a 'bonding session' with her step son. Nico told him that he would clean his room so he could get a good grade, but obviously, he didn't.

"Nico," Will said slowly, still looking around the room. The son of hades didn't respond. Will said his name again, but a little louder this time.

"Will. What do you want," Nico answered, staring intently at the small screen.

Will walked towards him. With Nico still watching his show, he did something to get his boyfriend's attention.

He shut the computer lid.

Nico, processing that the show was off, looked slowly up at Will. Will, honest to gods, never saw anything as tortures as the light in Nico's eyes had in them. He uttered a single word, barely a whisper. Will had to strain his ears to hear the word.

"Run."


	2. Chapter 2

Percabeth rip

"Shelly! Come here please. Your mother and I have something to tell you. Please, it's urgent."

Shelly Jackson, the seven year old daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson wobbled down the set of two steps from the kitchen to the family room.

"What is it, papa?" She said as Percy lifted her up. The thirty five year old set down his daughter on the couch, next to Annabeth. She looked like she had been crying, but she managed a smile for her daughter, who asked what the problem was. Shelly was already pretty smart for her age. Reading, writing, , answering questions like "10x10". Athena blessed her with accuracy, no matter with what. She usually, if not all the time got all the answers right.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, annabeth still with tears in her eyes, broke the news.

"Daddy and I are going to leave each other."

For once, Shelly was confused. "When will you be back?" Annabeth still tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy is going to move into a different house. He's not coming back. Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce, sweetie."

Divorce….Divorce! She's read that somewhere. Or hear it. The word sounds familiar. While shelly was trying to think about this, Annabeth asked her a question. Not hearing this, Shelly didn't answer.

"Shell… Who do you want to live with? Me, Daddy, or both? Although living in both houses will be very hard."

"Mommy, I want to live with both of you, Here. Please?"

Annabeth sniffled. "No, Shell. Me or dad?"

"You. I can visit daddy, though, right?"

Annabeth looked relieved, while percy looked stricken. He was on the verge of tears. "Any time you want, darling." He said.

"Any time you want."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico! I can't wait anymore! I need to see it now." Percy, of course was talking about his favorite movie's sequel, Finding Dory. It's been months since it came out into the theater and now it's on Netflix. Percy would have watched it by himself, but his boyfriend said he needed to see it with him, and if Percy saw it by himself, Nico would break up with him. Percy choose between the things he loved: Nico and Finding Dory. Not wanting to lose the relationship (and not realizing Nico Was Joking about ending the relationship), he chose Nico. Nico of course felt loved by that statement and has been meaning to get to watching it, but never did. Percy was sick and tired of seeing and hearing memes and people talk about the show he so desperately wanted to watch, he told Nico how he felt. How it was a necessity to see the movie and that he was going to see When Nico said that they were going to have a movie night at their apartment, Percy got everything ready.

Netflix, Popcorn, drinks. He even got into his Pajamas. He set up a pillow fort and when Nico saw all this, he swears he fell even more in love with the son of the sea god, and that was hard to do because Nico already was planning on marrying him. He just needed the right time. Maybe this would be the night. Nico got ready to watch the movie and couldn't help but laugh at Percy's Childish behavior. He loved this side of Percy. The carefree version. Not the Angry, Tormented version that makes Nico's Heart break whenever that part of him rises to the top. Nico was making sure that this night would go right. He glanced at the lump in his pocket, where the wedding ring was held. He didn't know when the right time was. Now? Later, after the movie, tomorrow. With this running through his mind, he didn't hear his boyfriend start the movie. That was until he was pulled down. Nico Decided to do it after the movie.

All throughout the show, Percy's gaze only drifted to Nico a few times, and Percy gave a huge smile each time. Percy was super pumped after the movie ended. Nico realized that it's now or never, considering that they are demigods. So, now it's just on how he told him. Should he flat out ask him? Should he take him out to dinner? He considered the places that are open this late. The only one he knew of was the local noodle restaurant. Nico was really in the mood for engagement. So, both in their pajamas, they got in their car and drove a few miles to the restaurant. The ring was in the car console, and on the car console, was Nico's arm. Percy turned the radio on, and the first commercial that popped on, was a wedding planner.

"Are you getting ready to get married-". Nico slammed on the audio button. Percy looked over at him at confusion, Oblivious as ever. Nico sighed in relief that his boyfriend didn't ask any questions at the outburst. Nico awkwardly laughed and pulled into the parking slot. Not wasting any time, he opened the door for Percy (so cute I know) and they walked into the place. After ordering some food and sitting down, Nico rehearsed in his head. Percy, i love you...no...So i know we haven't really talked about marriage but I want you to know that i love you…. That's not good either...Perseus Jackson, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Deciding to do something in between, he got down on one knee. Percy looked at Nico, but didn't say anything. Unsure of what his boyfriend was doing.

"So, um, Percy…I know we really haven't talked about marriage, but i know i want, need, to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I love you and you know how demigods die early. Especially children of the big three. Please? And thank you?" Nico closed his eyes. He said that all wrong. Percy was probably going to say-

"Of course, darling."

Nico opened his eyes. He was comprehending that his boyfriend, now fiancé, said he would marry him, but his newly fiancé was going to ask him? "Wow", was all he was able to say. Nico looked around the room, a few people glanced at them, in confusion and quickly realizing. Some people smiled and clapped and one or two avoided eye contact with frowns. Not too bad of an audience. He just wished it was someplace nicer. Looking back on this years later, Nico was glad it was then and there. He and Percy lived out lives together, and they even adopted a baby girl. Death caught up to the older demigod. Percy was fighting a monster that was holding their daughter hostage. At age 42, Percy Jackson died in His husband's and daughter's arms. Nico didn't date for years, unable to get over his lover. He went to therapy, and met Will Solace, his therapist. Nico talked and talked and Will listened. After years of therapy, Will eventually made his move, and Nico realized that he had more years of life. He decided to go with Will. He was ready, and Percy would want him to live out the rest of his life.

So he did.

Will and Nico married a few years into the relationship, their daughter, and Nico, couldn't be happier.


End file.
